Only When I sleep
by Mel Arwen
Summary: O que pode acontecer em um baile à fantasia. Fic escrita em resposta ao desafio de Carnaval do PSF.


Título: Only When I sleep  
Autora: Mel Arwen

Beta: Nicolle Snape  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: conteúdo adulto  
Personagens ou Casais: Sirius/ Remus  
Resumo: O que pode acontecer em um baile à fantasia

Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nadinha com ele a não ser diversão.

Comentários: Foi escrita em resposta ao desafio de carnaval da Potter Slash Fics.  
Data: 02/03/2006

_"Your smell is incense burning _

_Your touch is silken yet" _

De repente, as luzes iluminaram seu rosto. Piscou por alguns instantes para se acostumar com a claridade. Correu os olhos pelo ambiente e ficou abismado. O salão estava bastante enfeitado, eram serpentinas e confetes por todos o lados. Máscaras e fantasias eram vistas aos milhares. Havia fantasia de tudo que imaginasse: cowboys, fantasmas, Cleópatra, Spiderman, Superman e Batman, heróis de quadrinhos trouxas etc.

Um par de olhos dourados passeava pelo salão, observando todos se divertirem e dançarem. Os Jovens pareciam felizes como se nada tivesse acontecido em suas vidas, como se não tivessem perdido amigos e parentes... Então, seus olhos se detiveram em uma figura esguia e de longos cabelos negros, que conversava animadamente com uma garota baixinha com cabelos cor de chiclete e vestida de Cindy Lauper, uma roqueira dos anos 80. Sua gargalhava ecoava por todo o salão, ele era espontâneo em tudo. Usava uma fantasia de toureiro em preto e vermelho que deixava à mostra seu torso liso. _"Oh céus, como queria tocar nele agora!"_. Admirava-o atentamente e, como se sentisse ser observado, Sirius interrompeu sua animada conversa com Nimphadora Tonks e se encaminhou até Remus sem perder o contato visual.

- Moony, se continuar a me olhar dessa forma, não sobrará nada para as garotas.

- Mas e-eu na-não... – ele não conseguia articular palavras. A risada-latido se fez ouvir novamente, atraindo a atenção de todos no salão e deixando um Remus bastante corado.

- Não se preocupe,elas olharam para você também. – Sirius falou bem próximo ao seu ouvido num sussurro, que arrepiou os pêlos de sua nuca e o fizera parar de respirar por alguns segundos.- Cara, essa fantasia está maravilhosa em você, seja lá do que ela for.

Imediatamente, Remus olhou seu reflexo em um dos espelhos que decoravam o salão. Vestia uma túnica branca e curta na altura dos joelhos, um cinturão dourado em torno da cintura, um manto vermelho sangue por sobre os ombros, um bracelete adornando seu braço e uma fina coroa mergulhada em seus cabelos dourados. Era a personificação do Deus Grego.

- Hum... Agora sim posso contemplar melhor suas pernas – novamente a voz rouca de Sirius adentrava em sua cabeça enquanto as mãos dele passeavam pelas suas costas. Por alguns momentos,fechou os olhos e bebeu daquela voz inebriante. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, estava novamente se contemplando num espelho, porém agora um par de olhos de um azul profundo também o observava. Os dois juntos se completavam.

- Hum ... o que você acha? Será que ele está feliz? – Sirius via a alegria com que Harry se divertia. Desde que Draco entrou em sua vida, Harry estava irradiante e o sorriso, antes muito raro, enfeitava constantemente seu rosto.

- Sim. Depois da Derrota de Voldemort, ele mudou completamente. – Remus concordou com Sirius lembrando-se da noite fatídica para o Lord Voldemort.

Harry o derrotou em uma das lutas mais emocionantes que o mundo bruxo vira. O futuro auror empenhou todas as forças e sua magia para derrotar aquele que se auto-intitulava "o-maior-bruxo-de-todos-os-tempos". Agora, o nome de Harry era vangloriado, mas o que mais "aquele-que-derrotou-o-Lord" queria era viver a vida, curtir tudo o que nunca experimentou antes. Foi assim que Draco entrou em sua vida. Depois de enfrentar Malfoy-Sênior e o próprio Voldemort, Draco tornou-se uma peça importante na luta contra as trevas. E agora ele fazia parte da vida de Harry, preenchendo o vazio que o "Garoto de Ouro" sempre sentira.

Remus via nos olhos de Sirius a fascinação pelo afilhado. Era isso que fazia com que o admirasse cada vez mais. Ele só acordou de sua contemplação quando Sirius o envolveu pela cintura e encostou seu rosto nos cabelos loiros, sentindo a fragrância deles.

- Remus, que tal irmos lá fora um pouco? Aqui está meio abafado. Preciso de ar. Aí você pode me falar como o Harry está se saindo no seu curso de Auror. – Sirius falou roucamente em seu ouvido fazendo os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçarem.

- Huhum, tudo bem. – um sorriso se formou nos lábios do moreno.

"_It reaches through my skin_

_Moving from within_

_Clutches at my breasts"_

O céu estava coberto de estrelas, um vento frio rondava seus corpos. Remus estremeceu um pouco e esfregou as mãos em seus braços tentando se aquecer.

- Moony, você vai congelar – Sirius tirou a própria capa preta e colocou em torno dos ombros do amigo. – Esse seu manto não serve pra nada e sua fantasia fina não o protege. Aqui está minha capa.

Ao colocar a capa, Sirius roçou de leve uma das mãos no queixo de Remus. Seus olhos se encontraram e Remus pode ver o desejo naqueles olhos azul-profundo.

Sirius levou sua mão ao rosto do loiro, acariciou a pele suavemente e passou o dedo de leve em seus lábios. Lentamente, sua mão alcançou a nuca de Remus, puxando-o pra um leve toque de lábios. Quando percebeu ser correspondido, o moreno pôs a outra mão na cintura do loiro aproximando ainda mais seus corpos e aprofundou o beijo.

Remus recebia o toque da mão de Sirius em sua face e permitiu-se fechar os olhos. Sentindo em seus lábios os carinhos de Sirius, entreabriu-os, convidando para o beijo. Quando sentiu a mão do moreno pousar sobre sua cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, e o leve toque dos lábios do outro nos seus, entregou-se.

A reação do outro foi imediata: o beijo se tornou ardente e sentiu suas costas serem acariciadas por mãos ávidas de desejo. Desejo de sentir sua pele, de sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo e contagiava o moreno. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Sirius detendo-se na curva das nádegas. Remus viu o desejo de Padfoot quando sentiu uma pressão volumosa em seu quadril.

Sirius, cada vez mais excitado, pressionou seu quadril contra o de Remus enquanto sugava sua língua, mordiscava seus lábios e sussurrava roucamente seu nome.

- Remus...

- Sirius... Siri...

- Remus, Remus... – ouvia agora uma outra voz que não era a de Sirius a chamá-lo – Remus, por favor, Remus, vamos acorde. – sentiu seu corpo ser balançado.

- Quê ?

- Ah, graças a Merlin... Que bom que voltou. Pensamos que iríamos perdê-lo – Remus abriu os olhos e viu uma Tonks atordoada ao seu lado.

- Mas, o quê aconteceu ? O que faço aqui nessa... ne-nessa... cama ?

Tonks o olhou como se tivesse visto uma assombração. – Então você não se lembra?

- Lembrar ? Lembrar de quê?

- Harry derrotou o Lord das Trevas em uma explêndida batalha. E você lutou contra alguns comensais, mas foi ferido e perdeu os sentidos. Logo começou a gemer e sussurar o nome do Sirius. Provavelmente, fora uma alucinação. Você estava delirando.

- Ah, então era verdade que Harry pôs fim a essa guerra maldita.

- Sim – Tonks respondeu.

"_But its only when I sleep_

_See you in my dreams"_

Remus cerrou os olhos e pensou, desgostoso, que tudo o que se passou foi apenas um sonho. Sirius não tinha voltado do véu. Apenas isso, um sonho que teve com Sirius. Seu eterno amor, sua paixão secreta não existia mais. Enquanto dormia, podia ficar em seus braços. Somente quando dormia, podia vê-lo em seus sonhos...

"_When I wake up from slumber_

_Your shadows disappear_

_Your breath is just a sea mist_

_Surrounding my body"_

Fim

* * *

Notas: 1) Essa música é Only when I sleep - The Corrs; 

2)Gente essa é minha primeira fic e agradeço a Nicolle Snape por ter tido um tempinho pra betá-la.


End file.
